


How to Suceed in New York Without Really Trying

by YoAlexander



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, How To Succeed In Business Without Really Trying - Loesser/Burrows & Weinstock & Gilbert
Genre: F/M, Gen, Office AU, Rising to the top, Rivals, inter-office relations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoAlexander/pseuds/YoAlexander
Summary: Have you ever wanted to stand at the top of the business world? Well, here how. Aaron Burr and Alexander Hamilton both just want to become one of the most successful people in the business world, but first they have to get jobs, deal with pretentious coworkers, and survive inter-company hierarchies. Will they be able to rise to the top?





	1. Chapter 1

Are you feeling down on your luck? Do you want to be financially stable and have a comfortable paycheck? Would you be willing to immerse yourself into the world of business? Then this is the book for you!

By following the simple steps explained in this novel, you will soon find yourself standing at the top of the business world.

You don't even need any brains or experience! But you are in for a much easier ride if you have them. So buckle up and get ready to succeed. Just remember that you can! First, you need to find the correct company...


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron Burr tucked the small book into his pocket. He had found the perfect place a few weeks ago. It hadn't been that hard to get a job in the mail room, he had just made a list of possible places of employment and then waited for an opening to come around. He had been polite to his boss, made sure to always appear at work early, and had even offered to lock up for the mail room head a few times. Today Aaron was excited to hear that the head of the mail room was expecting a promotion. He was sure that he had shown his competency. His book had advised to not get stuck in the boring, monotonous department. The promotion to mail room head would be his for sure! Then he would be able to focus on advancing even more through the ranks. 

What he hadn't expected was another new comer. As the rumor mill - which he never participated in but would freely listen in to - went, the man had quite literally run into the president of the company, Mr. Washington, then proceed to somehow land a job. Today was the man’s first day at work, but he hadn’t been seen all day. Then again, Aaron did try to stay moving as much as possible in order to increase his visibility to the higher ups. 

As he waited for the elevator to bring him back up to the main floor to exit work for the day, Aaron felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around only to have his vision filled with the grinning face of a man with long, pulled back hair and wide, analyzing eyes.

“Pardon me, but are you Aaron Burr, sir?” the man asked. 

Aaron had no wish to insult anyone but also was hesitant to give any type of information to a stranger. “That depends.” he responded. “Who’s asking?”

“Oh sure! I'm Alexander Hamilton.” So, this was the infamous new guy. He was shorter than Aaron had expected. 

The elevator arrived, and both men stepped in. “Going up?” Aaron asked somewhat uselessly since they were on the bottom most level. Instead of answering, the man continued with his thought. 

“I heard your name at Princeton and couldn't wait to meet you. You see, I wanted to do what you did and graduate in two years but they wouldn't let me. They looked at me like I was stupid - I'm not stupid. And then I may have punched him. It's a blur, sir.”

Aaron was in too much of a shock at the overload of rapid fire information to reply with anything other than, “You punched the bursar?”

The man shrugged his shoulders. “Like I said, it was all a blur. So, what inspired you to graduate so quickly?”

Finally reaching the main floor, Aaron stepped out and took a breath of fresher air. He wondered where this Alexander Hamilton had gotten the idea that he could ask such personal questions right off the bat. Not knowing of any polite way to ignore the question, he answered in order to expel the expectant silence that expanded as they made their way across the main floor. 

“It was my parents’ dying wish-”

“You're an orphan!” Aaron was taken back by the sudden rush of the energetic man into his personal space. “I'm an orphan!” He looked as if he had found a long lost brother instead of the reality of just one common factor between the two men. Still, Aaron could see the appeal of meeting another orphan. He was almost tempted to ask when Alexander’s parents had died, but he was overtaken by the man before he had a chance. “God, I wish there was a way for us to show that we’re worth so much more than anyone bargained for.”

While this had the possibility to be an interesting conversation, it was certainly not one Aaron wanted to have on the street right outside his workplace. So, he said the first thing he thought of that would shut the man up. “May I buy you a drink?”

“Sure.” Alexander looked surprised but the happiness didn't falter. 

Aaron lead the man to the right to a nearby pub and continued on before the man had a chance to think of something else to say. “While we’re talking, let me offer you some free advice.” Alexander’s eyes immediately focused on his face. “Talk less. Smile more.”

A dent was finally made in that eternal shine. “What?” 

Aaron didn't dignify that particular question with a reply. 

“You can't be serious.” 

“You want to get ahead?”

“Yes.” The desperation could be seen lurking in the corner of Alexander’s eye. 

“Fools who run their mouths often wind up being asked to resign.” They entered the pub only for Aaron to hear the load cries of some of the more loud mouthed employees. “Like I said.”


End file.
